Breaking
by Arche De Katze
Summary: Set in 1750 in colonial North Carolina. After attacking a pack of vampires and managing to kill one of them to try and save her brothers, a girl finds herself the target of two sadistic vampires. WARNING: "M" rating is for Intense Sexual Content.
1. Chapter 1

I have a new one for you, guys. I've been playing around with this idea for a while now. Trying to set it sometime in the early 1700's. This is a side project so i might be slow to update. Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is already owned.

* * *

I pull on my brother's jacket and one of his hats, my skin flushing with goose-pimples from the building excitement. The chill blowing through the window prompts me to wrap myself in the scarf I crocheted last season. My well worn boots slip over my heel with a satisfying pop. I take a few moments just standing in the middle of the room, thinking about what the night's going to hold for me before closing the window and blowing out the candles.

I close the door to my brother's room as I leave and find them ready to go.

Samuel gives me a sideways look, "What are you doing, Cecil?"

James looks up from stringing his bow. "Is that my coat and jacket?"

I look down at myself, "You said I could wear it when we hunt."

Samuel frowns and slings his quiver over his shoulder, "No, not tonight little sister. You're staying here."

"But the moose! I can help bring him in! It's dark and an extra pair of eyes will help."

Samuel puts a soft hand on my shoulder, "James brought up some water. Stay here and clean yourself for tomorrow. I've met a few possible suitors around town today and they want to meet you in the morning."

I step back from him, "I don't need you playing the matchmaker for me!" I yell, hurt by his words. "I can do more than stay in a home and have children. I can bring down that moose with you and James. You're not mother or father, so stop trying to be." Why is he so anxious to be rid of me?

"This is what they would have wanted for you! I am the oldest and it is up to me to find a husband for you, that is the end of it! You are not coming with."

He yells so much more lately, mostly at me. "I'm best with the bow, please let me help the both of you." I turn to my other brother and hold up my hands to him, "James, tell him."

James pulls his knit cap over his short, scraggly blonde hair. "Just let her come, Samuel. One day she'll live as a spinster, so she will have to know how to survive."

"I'm sixteen, hardly a spinster!"

"Enough. James, lets go. Cecil," He takes both my hands in his, "We won't always be here. You are the youngest and, if God is good, you will outlive us. I need to know that you will have someone to care for you."

I open my mouth to tell him I don't need to be sheltered but he cuts me off.

"I know you are strong but there are times when you may feel powerless against the world. I want you to have someone to remind you how strong you are." He plants a soft kiss on my forehead, "Prepare for tomorrow, please, for the family."

James opens the door and without another word, they are on their horses and crossing the field, leaving me standing in the doorway. My heart sinks. Why did I have to be born a girl?

The cool mountain air of the Carolina Provence blows my hair round my face and I tuck it up into the hat. It's irritating at first, but reminds me of what one of the Indian children told me once when we were hiding in the forest together so no one would see us play. The spirits of the dead are with us in the wind. I feel the breeze again and bite the inside of my cheek.

"I miss you father. I miss you mother. I'm being strong for you. Help my brothers see that."

In the distance I hear a moose call. I'm sure they heard it too. If I could get to it first, track my brothers, the moose, even land they killing blow. I could do it and still be back in time to clean up. If Samuel can handle the world on his shoulders, I should try to as well. I close the door behind me and run for the barn.

Our small herd of goats are in for the night, and their bleating perks up as the barn door opens. I pass the two stalls holding them and head into the tack room. I pile up the blanket, bit and reins, and saddle into my arms. It's so heavy but I make it to my horse's stall and toss the load on the edge of the door. Heather shifts uneasily but I calm her with a hand on her nose. A gift from my father and the first and only horse I ever broke and raised. The saddling job is fast and messy but I grab my bow, some arrows, and two field knives before flying out of the barn and into the wood.

* * *

Reaching the forest, I follow the path at a trot, passing the spot where my brother's had dismounted and tied their horses. I had set up a tree blind not far from this area a while back to watch deer travel on the path. They should pass by on their way back to their horses. Hiding Heather behind low branches, I climb off her and up the ladder at the base of the blind, settling myself on the ledge against the trunk. I'm downwind and the cold air numbs the tip of my nose, prompting a covering from my scarf.

Samuel and James break loudly through the underbrush, arguing. They must be packing in early.

"The call was close by. We can still catch him." James protests, running to keep up with Samuel's fast pace.

"He was heading over the mountain top. We can chase him up there but we'll lose him as soon as he crosses over. We still have some venison stored, we don't need to wind ourselves tonight."

Out of place movement directly across the path from where I'm set. One moment we were alone and I simply blinked and three others have appeared. A tall blond man, a young dark haired man, and a red haired woman wearing a dinner dress.

My brothers catch the change and draw back their bows. They point at the strangers, probably expecting a mountain lion. I almost call out to them to stop them, but something keeps me quiet. At the sight of the three newcomers, they instantly relax their strings.

"Forgive me," James begs, "You startled us. We were hunting and didn't hear you approach." He lowers his bow.

"Are you travelers?" Samuel asks. He looks as uneasy as I am. Nothing about this feels right.

"We are." The woman says happily. Her voice is overly cheerful and light like small bells. Her dress is so out of place in the woods. If she is truly as vain as she seems, it's disgusting. What is she doing here?

"I'd avoid pressing west." James perks up. He never takes his eyes off her, the scoundrel. "There's pox in the mountains. Perhaps this isn't the best place for you, Miss."

"We appreciate the advice." The young, brown haired man speaks finally. His voice has a strange accent. Thinking of it, they all do.

Watching from the trees, I see the strangers circle my brothers. The tall blond man stands behind James while the younger stays close to Samuel. The woman keeps their attention away from her friends by moving between them. They're acting like wolves. The tension is thick and I fit an arrow onto my bow.

"Is the hunting well out here?" She asks them.

I notice Samuel's hand move slowly to his knife, "It's slow tonight. We are actually on our way back home."

The woman frowns, "but you haven't caught anything yet."

"That happens some nights, Miss. James?" Samuel finally notices they're surrounded. "James!"

James is looking between the woman and boy behind Samuel with a confused look on his face, "Where are your supplies, if you're traveling?"

The man behind James grabs him suddenly and bites into his neck. The scream chills me and I nearly walk of the blind to get to my brother. His hands push and tear at the monster's face, but it's in vain. The screams stop and I can hear the gargle of blood coming from his gaping mouth over the creature's growls.

"James, no!" Samuel pulls his knife but the younger man is on him in an instant. Even being half Samuel's size, he restrains him with no effort. The woman laughs and licks the side of my brother's face. The boy pulls him to the ground and digs into his throat like an animal.

I don't scream, pure shock keeps me silent. So much blood. The scarf around my nose and mouth muffles my heavy breathing. How did he move so fast? My brothers never had a chance to move.

The woman is the only one standing off by herself. Her laugh still plays in my ears. She is an easy target. A quick kill. The bitch. The demon. I have a single chance.

I look down from the ladder where my horse still stands. God save me. I draw back, take aim at demon woman, and release. I don't wait for assurance, but drop onto her back. The force of the landing spooks her and she runs. All I can do is keep gripped on her mane and fumble to grab the reins.

"Fly, Heather," I whisper to her as my feet find the stirrups and I give her an urging kick. We weave through the trees, passing as close to them as we can. Noise behind us, like breaking branches. I can't look. I'm so close to the edge of the forest. If we could just hit the edge of the forest, home is just in the clearing. I pull a knife from each side of my belt and peek over my shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

Same disclaimer. No owning of things that are already owned.

* * *

Nothing. We break the treeline into the clearing. Home sits quietly, unmoved by the horrors of the forest. I almost call out to it in relief.

Something crashes into us with so much force that it takes Heather off the ground and tosses me from the saddle like a doll. I hit the earth and roll. Pain in my left shoulder like fire but I roll onto it and a grinding pop numbs it to a throb. I quickly push myself to my knees. It was an ambush, they were waiting for my to come into the clearing. A few feet in front of me, Heather still lays on the ground. I stumble forward and put my hand on her face. She isn't breathing and her dark eyes are empty. Gone. Killed, like my brothers. I lay my forehead next to her ear and sob. This can't be true, I must have fallen asleep after Samuel and James left. This is a nightmare. I wrap my arms tighter around her neck, trying to will her and my brothers back to life.

"Please give them back to me," I ask no one.

"I can send you to them." A voice answers.

I shut my eyes tightly and grit my teeth. I don't want to see them. I want it all to be a dream. The bastards. They took all I had. I look up and see the two men who had killed James and Samuel two yards from me. They are both coated with blood and the woman is missing.

My breathing is heavy, "I killed her, didn't I?"

No response.

"And I'll kill you both." I snarl, unwrapping my arms from the lifeless horse. My hands wrap around the two daggers hidden behind Heather.

"I will do more than simply kill you, human." The blond man says, "You will suffer for killing one of us."

"Eric," The younger one starts.

The blond, Eric, moves and I turn to run but only make it a few steps before I'm grabbed from behind. His grip is crushing, my ribs feeling like they could break any moment. His hand moves around to my face and digs into my scarf. His cold fingertips touch my lips briefly before ripping the item away. I take that moment and shove one of my knives over my shoulder and straight through his shoulder joint. The roar as he lets me go is the only incentive I need. I jump the steps and hurl myself through the door, pulling my bow from around me and the lone arrow from my quiver. Turning, bow drawn back, I'm pointing at the younger demon who is standing calming on my porch.

I hold my ground and wait for him to make any move. He doesn't. I steal a glance down at his feet. They are right outside the doorway.

"You can shoot, child" He says, "but you will miss."

My brow furrows. An infant couldn't miss at such a close distance. Why was he calling me child? We are obviously close to the same age. But, this beast, this killer, maybe he is older than he looks.

The half of his body that had been closest to the woman is spattered with dark red mess but those lips, parted slightly with dangerously sharp canine tips showing, are still tinted red. Samuel's blood. My oldest brother's blood. I want to wipe it away. Have it on a handkerchief to keep close. His body must be getting cold in the forest. My lips tremble and arms waiver. I have to stay alive. I have to bring my brothers home. The monster reaches out and wipes the blood off his bottom lip with his thumb. He makes a show of sliding it into his mouth and sucking it clean. I meet his eyes; dark, cold. His blue eyes boring into mine. There's something about his gaze, something numbing. Things fall away, the house, the floor, even my body numbs. It's me, the door frame, and this pale devil partly covered in blood. There's an elegance in how he stands, a beauty. Where did this man come from? Why is he standing in my doorway?

"Child," he breathes, and I feel it. I'm so much smaller than he is. He is so strong. Why am I still inside? What's keeping me in here? A smile breaks his features. He's so beautiful, but those teeth, they frighten me. There's something I use to know, but it's so foggy.

"Why are you inside?" He asks.

"I'm alone..." I trail off, trying to remember, "My brothers..." Tears overflow from my eyes but I can't move to wipe them away. I'm holding my bow, still and relax the string, my mind struggling to connect through the blur. Two creatures. Blood. They ripped their throats out. I should have stopped them. I should have killed them all.

His eyes are full of kindness and understanding, "You have been so brave. Your brothers are out here."

My heart soars, "They are?" I relax my bow and hold it at my side. They must have been out at the tavern. Why was I so upset? "I'm not alone."

"You're not alone, little one. They are waiting for you just out here," He holds his hand out to me, "I'll show you."

"Thank you," I sigh. I reach for his hand but stop when I look down at it. It's red. A bloody mess. So much blood. Samuels blood. This creature held my brother by the neck and made him watch as they killed James. My family is gone because of this demon. Memories flood back, replaying horror over and over again.

"Samuel," I whisper. I pull my bow back up, draw back, and release.

The young demon still stands, my fired arrow held in his hand, pointing to his chest. He grabbed it out of the air. I can't keep the look of hopelessness from my face. He snaps the arrow in half and throws it back through the doorway where it lands at my feet. Eric is suddenly on the porch standing in front of the younger demon. He puts a hand on either side of the door frame. I nearly look him in the eyes but turn away and see something else. His arm is fully healed.

Anger swells in me, "No!" I scream at them. Why would a God allow this to happen? "No!" I change my grip on the bow and swing it, sending it crashing into the door frame again and again until the string snaps and the tension rips it from my hands and out the door. I fall to my knees and pound my fists into the ground. I continue until the floor is soaked with tears, my throat is hoarse, and my hands are bruised. Finally catching a moment I wonder how I must look. Bowed, exhausted and surrendered, before this demon. This God.

"Please, just leave me." I beg them, wrapping my hands around the back of my skull and digging at my scalp with my nails.

"You are going to die," the younger demon assures me, speaking calmly, "but first you are going to suffer. Invite us in and it will be finished in a night. Make us hunt you, and you will suffer every day."

"We have an eternity." It's the voice of the older demon. "Waiting your short life span is nothing to us."

I lay there, forehead pressed to the floorboards and my hands covering my eyes. Would it just be easier to invite them in? I have nothing left in this world except pain and fear. Could I suffer for a night if I knew the release of death would follow only a few short hours after? I could reunite with my brothers, with mother and father. Would I even reunite with them? If there were a god, why would he have taken all I had? Why would he allow these creatures to exist? No, there is no God. The closest thing to a god are these creatures on my doorstep. They are death come to claim me. My Gods; deciders of how I live and die. Yet, not when I die. Death can always be upon me, but, if I can stay clever, perhaps I can keep it at bay. I wipe my eyes dry and numb myself of all the sorrow. There will only be time for mourning and remembrance if I'm alive.

"You will never have me," I growl out through gritted teeth. I hardly recognize the voice coming from me. It's confident and powerful. "You will never catch me. I don't need the night and if you want to spend however many years I have left standing in my doorway then that is your time wasted." I pick myself off the floor and straighten. Taking a few steps back, I grab the door and steal one final glance at the demon's faces. There is the feeling of a pull but I fight through it. "You will wait."

The door slams on them. I can't believe it worked. I can't believe I did that. I stumble back and into a chair. I haven't won yet. If anything, tonight was a loss. Wins, losses… Is this war? Is this what father tried to explain to us before he left for battles? No. No this can't be a war. This is my life, it shouldn't be able to be broken down to winning and losing. This is death.

I can't slow my breathing down. My hand shakes as it grabs at my chest. If I could just slow my heart down. If I could just catch a breath. I wrap a quilt around my shoulders and curl into a ball, gasping. What am I going to do? Black clouds my vision and I finally give in.


	3. Day 1

Thank you all for the reviews, they really help me write. I was a little slow on the update, had some problems figuring out which direction to go in. I'm getting a lot of the same questions from you all, but don't worry, I have a lot of answers :)

* * *

Knocking wakes me from my nightmares. Light peaks under the door and through the cracks in the window. I hug my coat around myself and carefully crawl out of the chair. Harder, more desperate knocking.

"Cecil?! Open the door!"

A familiar voice at last! Mr. Alderson! I grab the handle and throw the door open. Joshua Alderson' s blond hair is plastered to his forehead with sweat. He's panicked and disheveled, despite his church clothes. Clammy hands grab my arms and yank me out the door, "Miss Cecil, thank the Lord you're alright. What happened?"

I look around him and check the tree line, expecting to see the two monsters from the night before. "What?" I wonder out loud. Why weren't they attacking?

"Your horse!"

He moves from in front of me and points to Heather. Her corpse had been laying out all night and flies had begun to gather. If she has started attracting flies then so have... I stumble forward and vomit off the side of the porch.

His hand rubs circles on my back. "Dear, what happened?"

I spit the left over bile out of my mouth, " My brother's were late coming home so I rode out to find them. I was attacked by these two..." maybe I shouldn't say they were monsters, "men. These men. They chased me back to the house. I tried to turn Heather and she fell and they trampled her. I only just made it back."

I need to get my brothers bodies but I don't think I can handle seeing them again.

I turn around and grab his shirt, "Please! My brother's never made it home! Would you please find them, Sir?"

He nervously runs his hand across his stubble covered face, "I'll find them for you! Don't you worry." He jumps on his horse and takes off into the forest.

"Be careful!" I yell after him.

Alone again. Why haven't they attacked yet? Could I be safe for now? I swat away a large carrion fly and watch it buzz back to the horse. I need to get rid of the body fast. Keeping an eye on my surroundings, I make my way to the wood pile. A pyre should take care of any disease, I'll need to salvage the saddle and bridle.

* * *

From the porch, I watch the flames eat away at my dear horse. It's high noon, Where is Joshua?

A cart followed by two other men on horseback make their way up the trail towards me. Or if the men is Joshua. He looks even more shaken than he did when he left. They are leading two horses behind them, Samuels and James's horses.

I walk out to meet them. The closer they get, the more I recognize the other men. Joshua must have found the bodies and ran to town. He had gathered the constable and the church pastor.

I knew what would be found, why does my heart hurt so much? The beginnings of a sob break my lips and I cover my mouth to try and hide it. Tears snake their way down my cheeks. I don't bother with them and keep my hands tight over my mouth. The constable dismounts and approaches, cart in tow.

"Miss Pattison?" He starts, "I'm very sorry. We've found your brothers in the wood. They'd been killed."

I choke on another sob. My knees shake as if they are going to buckle. I go to the cart, hoping for a miracle. Hoping that they won't be there or that they'll be alive.

"Cecil!" Joshua yells.

Pastor David leaps off his horse and runs for me. "Cecil, don't!"

Two sheets held down with rocks cover the bodies laying in the back of the cart. They don't look right. They're shorter than they should be and the sheets are turning red at the neck. Or is that the shoulder? Where's all that blood coming from? I pull back the sheet from one of the bodies and scream.

"Their heads!" The gaping wounds that use to have heads on the end of them are crusted with dirt, leaves, and dried blood. The clothes are obviously James's and I rip back the cover on Samuel and find the same mess. A lump in my throat builds, but breaks as I shriek "where are their heads?"

Pastor David pulls me away and tries to turn me around but it takes him and the constable to force me away from the cart for Joshua to cover the bodies back up.

"Where are their heads?" I shake Constable Proctor.

"I'm sorry, Miss Pattison, we couldn't find them."

"At least we retrieved what we could," David tries to comfort me. "I already informed the grave digger that we'd be bringing them back directly." He pries my fingers off the constable's shirt. "They will be buried at the church cemetery with your parents. If you'd like to ride with us, you can come pray with us and oversee the burial."

This is all happening so fast. They're going to be buried today? I nod my head, "I'll come with. Let me stable one of the horses and I'll follow."

I take Samuel's horse and lead him to the goat pasture. He's sweating under the saddle and blanket as they're pulled from his back. I unbuckle his bridle and he sets off at a run. Lucky creature. I swing myself onto James's horse and the four of us make our way towards town.

The constable keeps looking down at me from his spot driving the cart. "Cecil, I need to know what those men looked like."

They were demons with fangs who could move faster than my eyes could follow. "A tall man with short blond hair and blue eyes. The other man was young, like I am, with brown hair and blue eyes. They were pale and… Frightening. They felt evil. Like demons." I steal a glance at Pastor David who is watching me intently, hanging on every word. I frown, "Forgive me, I just want some time to think."

"Of course," Proctor frowns, "we'll discuss more when we meet the sheriff at the church."

* * *

I must have told the altered story a hundred times to the sheriff as they wheeled my dear brothers to the graves. The lawmen crowd me and dig at me. Questions pile up as I watch them lower the bodies into the ground.

"Did they have any accents? Were they English or French?"

David steps to my side, "Gentlemen, I'm sure Miss Pattison is exhausted. Don't you feel that you have enough information for the time being? This poor girl has lost a lot in a short amount of time."

"I'd say she has," the sheriff admits. "Thank you for this information, Miss Pattison, I will take the description around town and find out if anyone has seen these men."

I nod.

David sends me a half smile, "May I talk to you in private?"

Finally, a chance to get away from these questions, "Yes, of course." I nod to the sheriff and constable and follow David into the church.

"I have a trinket the church acquired some time back. It's a chain forged in England when they feared demons entering their church at night. The chain was blessed and, when the sun was setting, they would wrap it around the handles of the door so demons could not enter." He wrings his hands, "I felt overcome by the Spirit to tell you this after you told me how the men acted like demons. I feel like God wants me to help you."

"You may have whatever you wish from my home. My brother's possessions are yours if that is what it will take."

He smiles kindly, "Thank you Cecil. I only require a few things that can be used by the church, perhaps a few bits of clothing, blankets, perhaps a bed if you can part with it. But there is something you can do for me," He takes a deep breath, his eyes closed.

I can tell he's searching for strength, probably praying. When he looks at me again, his shy boyish appearance is replaced by a determination I've only seen when he's preaching at church.

"You brother spoke to me briefly in the morning before he died. I was not going to mention it on this sad day, but I was meant to visit you today."

I can't catch the gasp before it leaves my lips, "Oh, David."

"This is a difficult moment for you," He opens a cupboard retrieves a long chain, perhaps the length of my body, and rolls it up. A small cross hangs from either end of the length, "Wear this and pray when you feel yourself possessed with sadness. You're brothers are with God now, but He chose you to remain here. I would like it if you would consider a marriage with me."

For the first time all day, I smile. "You are so kind. Perhaps we could share a meal." I stop suddenly. How would I have a dinner with this man with those monsters at my door in the night? I can't put David in danger.

He see's the change on my face and frowns. I smile again and place my hand on his. "Could we have an early lunch? You could come tomorrow to retrieve the donations to the church and I will have food ready for you."

Joy sparks in his eyes and he nearly leaps into the air, clapping my face in his hands and pressing a kiss to my cheek. "Yes!" He realizes what he's doing and steps back shyly. "I can't wait."

My dearest Samuel, I didn't know who you meant when you mentioned suitors. Beautiful David. I lean forward and place a chaste kiss over his lips.

He sheepishly hands me the chain, "I will see you tomorrow."


	4. Night 1

The chain hangs heavy on my neck and shoulders. I've wrapped it, covering half way up my throat and down to my shoulders, as if it were old chainmail. I'm wearing it, but can I really pray? Prayers have never helped for anything. I think of David. His smile and kind eyes. Could I be a pastor's wife with no love of the church or faith in a God? Could I pretend for him?

I twist my long auburn hair and pin it into a bun. A fine white bonnet left to me by mother covers it and I stare into her little mirror. I look just like her, green eyes and fair skinned. With all the dirt and tears washed away, I could almost pass as a bride. Maybe James was right, I'm not getting any younger. I'm not as dainty and petite as other women, but I am thin. Men shouldn't be intimidated by a woman with some muscle. This would be my life with David. I would be loved and taken care of and every way I act would be a lie to myself. A pastor's wife does not hunt or ride or drink.

I open the door and cast my eyes up to the sky. Purples and deep blues weave across the horizon and chase away any remaining orange from the sunset. The grass seems so welcoming, so forgiving of any faults. I can imagine the feeling of it's cool blades cradling me as I trace the constellations. I long for it, but I can't go. The night isn't safe anymore. I'm trapped standing in this empty cage, and its only going to become more empty. Reality is cold.

Why did I come back? These walls are all I have anymore, but they aren't happy. The home my father built. How can I stay? How can I leave?

I leave the front door open and retreat into Samuel and James's room. Every thing is how they left it before the hunt. How can I part with any of this? I start with their clothes, making piles of shirts, pants, boots and anything that hangs much to loose off of me. I keep the blankets and pillows. Winter will be hard if I can't chop the wood I need. I carry the first load back into the main room and set it on the floor.

"You are beautiful tonight. Did you dress this way for me?"

My heart feels like it rips at the sound of his voice. I angrily pull off the bonnet and take the pin from my hair so the locks fall over my silvered neck.

"How dare you come back to my home!" I snap out, "You butchered my brother's bodies!" I point out at the woods, "You went back and desecrated them out of spite, you sick fucking monster!"

"Mind your tone when you speak to me, girl." He warns.

"And how would you silence me, boy?" I draw out the last word. "You can haunt me during the night, but, if I find you during the day, I will rip you apart like you did to my brothers."

A dangerous thought finds its way to my tongue, "Should I find Eric first and kill him? Maybe then you will feel something. I've already taken that woman from you. If I take another, I could call it even."

"She was not mine. Had she been bonded to me if have burned your home to the ground by now. I am not here to avenge a reckless vampire, though the punishment for killing one of our kind is death. I'm here to torment the too bold human who stabbed my progeny and attempted to kill me. I warned you I would make you suffer. How much more will it take to break you? I've spent over a thousand years learning all the ways to break one of your pitiful kind. I don't need to touch you, yet. I have patience. I will break you down until you beg me to kill you."

His hand traces an invisible wall across my open door way. It's so hard not to meet his eyes, not to bore my hatred into him. He has symbols running up his neck from under his clothes. Symbols from a thousand years ago.

"Leave me alone," his presence is draining in itself, "I have no intention on leaving home tonight."

"I am only here to make sure of that. In case you feel the sudden urge to leave this haven of yours."

He's confidence is worrisome. Something is wrong. Why would he think I would leave this house? "What did you do?" My heart beat begins to hurt.

"I've done nothing," he assures, "but Eric..." He turns and looks across the clearing. "My child is taking the loss of our companion a bit hard."

The barn. My heart drops and I start to hear it. My goats are in a panic. Bleating, banging, and screams cut short.

"Stop! Stop this!" I want to wrap my hands around his collar and shake him but I fight myself in the doorway. "Make him stop!"

"Why?" He tilts his head to the side, "You were so beautiful in your anger yesterday. So raw and pure. I wonder if I could pull that from you again."

I cover my ears and turn away, my eyes shut tight. I pace in a frantic circle. My family's livelihood, my livelihood is being butchered just a few second's run from my door. I have nothing without them. It's all going to be gone. I steal a glance back at the demon, then around the house. I have a knife in the bedroom, or the fire poker near the stove, that could work. I could swing it and bash his skull in. I'd have time to save a few of my herd. If I can fight them off, I can spend the night skinning them and smoking any meat. I'd have to do it now. I grab the fire poker and drag it behind me as I head for the door.

Amusement lights in his eyes, "There it is."

He's going to grab me, I know he is. Can I pray? If there is a God out there, help me. I swing the fire poker up and send it feeling through the air, through the doorway, and at the vampire with all the force I can put behind it. He catches hold and I am pulled out the door. His hands hold my arms to my sides and I'm shoves back against the outside wall. I kick out, trying to hit him between the legs or in the gut. I'm pulled away from and slammed back into it, hearing wood and something in my back crack.

"Shh," he sooths. Tears are gently wiped from my cheeks, "It is not over."

Light springs into view as my barn erupts into flames. I can feel the life crumble out of me as an anguished scream. I pull with all my weight. I try to scratch and bite and kick until my body is too exhausted to obey, all the while he strokes my hair. The roof of the barn caves in, lifting embers into the air. I finally look at him, blue eyes scanning mine. Probably to see if he's broken the fight from me. I spit at him. Lips curl back into a snarl and his fangs drop.

It happens all too fast. A hand whips around and pulls my head to the side as teeth dig deep into my neck. Muscle and skin rips as he takes a mouthful of flesh and my silver chain.

Smoke bursts from my neck as he rears back and roars. His lips and tongue are burned. I need to get loose or he's going to break my neck. The soft part of his arm is exposed just an inch away. I can get him to let go as long as I don't hold back. Pretend that it's goat shank, that's all. My teeth sink in but my body fights me, not closing hard enough to take a chunk of flesh out.

His blood doesn't taste normal. It's spicy with just a hint of sweet, like a gingersnap cookie. I swallow a mouthful and it goes down warm. I nearly get another drink of it but i'm ripped away from the screaming beast and thrown to the ground. Eric towers above me, hate in his eyes, wielding the fire poker.

The doorway. I need to get into my house. His arm pulls back. No, no, this can't be it. I try to scamper away but I don't even make it to my feet. My breath is cut short. I look down and see it, poking out right below my sternum. The black point of my fire poker. My last feeling is the radiating pain and the wood planks of the porch on my face.

* * *

Words.

"Not yet."

They're faint, but they're there.

"After all she has done, killing Melissa, insulting us, you would just have me leave her here?"

"She won't die yet. She's tasted my blood."

Voices float around like mist in my darkening mind.

"She took it without your permission! Let me kill her, Godric, and be done with it."

"Are you assuming I do not know what I am doing."

I can't move.

"No."

"As your maker, I command you. Do not kill this woman. She is mine."

I can't see.

"I never believed I'd see you with an obsession."

"An obsession makes you sloppy, remember that when you deal with your wolves. But, a hobby will keep you sane through the centuries. Humans only last a short time. They make the perfect hobbies."

I'm numb.

"What would you have me do, master?"

"Pull the rod out."

There is a strange pressure and sucking sound from my chest and I'm rolled into my back. Warmth is pressed to my lips. A wetness.

"Drink, child. Dream of the last happy thing you will ever see."

* * *

Well, this one was a hard one to finish.

I've received many questions, so I want to address at least a few right now. The year is 1750 in the North Carolina colonies. During this time, colonists are pressing further west and having battles with the Cherokees who are, in turn, catching pox (small pox). Most villages of the time were groups of small houses and gardens with the basics, Churches (protestant), the law, and taverns. Her father was killed in the 1740s when England asked for colonies to help beat back the Spanish who were pressing North. NC ended up sending roughly 400 men, all but 25 died.

Eric and Godric were going to kill them, not only take what they needed. Godric despised humans for the majority of his life and only vampires who care about morality ever spare their food.

No, the woman isn't Nora, sorry. I don't like screwing with later storylines, but unrelated vampires can form friendships, Jessica and James for example. I'm not sure how long Nora followed Eric and Godric, but when I tried to find out I found Nora was made in 1665 and then in 1793, Eric and Godric were living in France without her. I'll try to write in some info but please bear with me, we're doing this 1st person so what she doesn't know, you won't know either.


	5. Dreams

Here s the first warning, my faithful readers. This chapter is the start of many chapters that will have Sexual Content.

* * *

I've never been one for churches. They re loud, hot, and full of people who are ripe with fear of the unknown. This though If there is a heaven, this must be the church angels attend. The bricks are polished granite and the windows are crystal. Kneeling at the altar, the velvet pillows are soft on my knees. I can't even feel the stone underneath them. There's a pulpit before me with a massive window on the wall behind it. The sun shines in and dust floats in the rays of light. Silhouetted in the light, Godric stands behind the pulpit. His clothes are clean and white and he looks like he is radiating beautiful holy light.

"Is this heaven?" I ask him.

A faint smile plays on his features as his head slightly tilts in amusement. He walks around the podium. Each step is deliberate and fluid, like water. He is barefoot. How cold the stone must feel on his feet. "You think I would be in heaven?" he asks.

I stay kneeling in my spot as he moves towards me. Why wouldn't he be in heaven? He looks to be a pair of wings away from being an arch-angel. "If you're a devil, how can you be in this place?"

He stops, his toes "Perhaps I found an angel to steal away."

I wrap my arms around his leg and he places a hand on my head, guiding my head to rest on his thigh. His pants are the softest linen. I close my eyes and let myself relax against him. My sanctuary, my refuge. Not the church. Him. He was there when I was being dragged away by death.

"I was dead," I whisper to him.

"Never," His thumb strokes my cheek. "I have healed you."

"Why? Why heal me? Why use the energy? I haven't done anything but hate you."

"But that is it. You fought when others would have fled. You killed to defend who you care for, who you were loyal to. You were smart enough to figure out the doorway and the night and the silver around your neck. I could mold you into something more." He cups my chin and angles my head up so he can see my eyes, "Worship me, Cecil. I am everything you wish your Christian God was."

It's true. I've read the bible many times over. The stories, the miracles. Fantastic things happened so often and everyone saw it with their eyes and heard the Lord's voice with their own ears. Where are those miracles now? Where is the proof that these stories are more than just fairy tales? Where is that feeling of something larger than myself that I have been waiting for? It's here, allowing me to find peace and security holding onto his leg. Perhaps this is the truth. What could I do to worship him? "How?"

His hand moves around to the back of my neck, "Worship me with your mouth." With his free hand, he pulls the tie on his pants and frees his hardening member.

I stare at his nudity and then quickly look away, "But, this is a church," I sputter, "I can't. And I've never."

"You can," His words are empowering. "Come, my angel in heaven, let me take your wings away."

Can I give this to him? He wants me innocence, my soul. What am I getting in exchange? He saved me, I can't forget that. He won't lead me into danger. I need to trust that he will keep me safe. I nod and he smiles, "Open."

My lips part and he rests his tip on my bottom lip, "mind your teeth." His warm, velvety length slips between my lips and into my mouth. He's rigid, yet smooth.

"Good," he whispers. He hand guides me further onto him, sliding over my tongue and nearly touching the back of my throat before he gently tangles his fingers in my hair and pulls my head back off of him. "Very good," his eyelids flutter and his fangs drop.

My heart skips a beat at his reaction. He seems to be enjoying this so much, there must be something more I can do than just let him lead this pace. I rub my tongue along the bottom of him and am rewarded with a tensing of his muscles. The sunlight fades from the window and shadows fill the church.

Out of the corner of my eye, I watch the stone blocks of the building age and crack. The velvet pillow under me rots to dust leaving me kneeling on brick. Reluctantly, I pull back, letting him fall from my mouth. Everything around me has decayed.

A rough hand grabs the back of my head, "Don't stop."

I look up at my God. "No," he's changed. "No!" Eric stands above me, nude, victory shining in his eyes.

"Get away!" My hands that once clung to Godric's leg now claw wildly at Eric's. "Let me go! Get away!"

* * *

I went back and reread what I have posted so far and I greatly apologize for any misspellings, or more like misused words. I m writing all of this on my kindle and it likes to autocorrect. This chapter is not very long and, I ll admit, I had some reservations about writing and posting it. But, it took all this time to post because I ve been writing ahead. You shouldnt have to wait this long for more was my first attempt at writing a sexual scene and I tried to be tasteful (at least for this chapter lol) so, be gentle.


	6. Day 2

Blurs in my vision. Dim shapes. Pressure in my chest. Get it out. Pull the iron out. I flail my arms in the air over my chest, searching for the rod. Just get it out. Out.

"Out!" My arms are grabbed at the wrist. I'm caught, I'm alive and they've caught me.

"Cecil, please. You're safe, dear."

"Hold her tight, Nancy. Cecil, can you hear me?"

Sunlight, bright and beautiful. Sheriff Everson comes into focus at my bedside. His wife stands next to him. How did I get here? This isn't my home. I try to shake my arms loose and Nancy gasps, tightening her grip on me.

"Take it easy, now," the sheriff tries to calm me.

"Where are they? They won't leave me alone, Sheriff! They want to hurt me."

He puts a hand on Nancy's arm, "Fetch her some water," she lets me go and nods, probably happy to be away from me. I didn't mean to scare her. Sheriff Everson looks back at me as his wife runs of. "You are safe. We saw the smoke early on and were able to bring you back before you were too far gone. The doctor came and went and you are fine. No one can hurt you now."

I rest my hands on my stomach. I'm fine?

Nancy returns and hands me a small cup of water, "You broke your fever in the night. You seemed to be settling in but then the screaming started. We were worried that you were going to have a fit."

I'm fine? What do they mean I'm fine? Could I have dreamt it all? Maybe it was all in my head. The dream. A sick feeling creeps into my skin. I've gone mad. James, Samuel, how I need you now. But, they would have nothing to do with me if they knew what had passed in my dreams. I've betrayed their memory with my thoughts. I can almost still feel him resting on my tongue. What have I done? I must be mad. Mad, damned, and disgusting. Forgive me, anyone. Please forgive me. I try to stop my bottom lip from trembling. I curl in on myself, wrapping my arms around my head to try and block out the world. Nancy sits on the edge of the bed and strokes my hair as I soak her sheets with my tears. They are so kind to me, I don't deserve any of it. What would my father say if he saw me like this, crying and having others take pity on me? He'd be so angry. He'd probably go on about the strength of our family. He'd sit me up and demand I stop this nonsense. The daughter of a lieutenant colonel does not cry.

The fabric under my fingers is strange. It's not my nightgown. "Where are my clothes?"

"My wife changed you when we carried you back. You were bloodied but we couldn't find any cut." He leans forward, "I need you to explain."

"It - it wasn't my blood." I dig my fingers into my skin. There's a deep ache but nothing on the surface. "I stabbed one of them." Think think think, "with... with the fire poker. I went through his shoulder. He bled on me."

"well done," he pats my shoulder. "We found the iron. I had hoped you had used it. Are these the same people who murdered James and Samuel?"

I nod. "Yes. They were there."

"How many?"

They won't believe me if I tell them two men did this. I need something believable. "There were many. The two men from before and…" What would they believe? Who are they that obsessed with so I can leave without their constant questioning? "Three red men on horses."

Nancy gasps, bringing a hand to her heart.

"Savages?" Sheriff spits, "I knew they would start pressing back. Dear Lord, I didn't think they'd attack a helpless young woman. And to have regular men leading them. Thats just what we need."

I want to kick myself. Tensions are bad enough between Cherokee and our town without me trying to lie myself out of questioning. Damn you, Cecil.

"You brave dear."

"I need to go," I groan as I sit myself up. An unfamiliar and unexpected wave of energy hits and I swing my legs over the side of the bed. "Thank you so many times over for caring for me. I don't wish to be a burden on your family. I need to get back to my home."

Silence. No one moves from their spot. No arguments of me to stay or offers to help me leave. The Everson's share a worried look before the sheriff finally speaks. "Miss Pattison, what do you remember happening?"

The demon, Godric. His voice echoes in my ears, 'she is mine'. Blue eyes. Devil's teeth. A demon. What was the word? Vampire? "They burned my barn and," forgive me, "savages killed my goats."

"Dear, Miss. I am so sorry." Nancy's hands clasp together over her breast, as if praying, "This must be a part of God's plan. He never gives people more than they can endure."

Being likened to Job is never good. Mother and father use to speak of him when terrible things happen. "What has happened?"

"It wasn't just your barn, Dear. Your house was also burned."

"What?" It sounds like I have hands covering my ears. A whooshing, like blood pounding inside my ears. Something about a house? Whose house?

"You're house, child, it's..."

The sheriff puts a hand on his wife's shoulder and stops her from continuing, "I know it is going to be hard to accept at first, but…"

That's all I hear. My family's house. My house. The place I sleep and eat. All my possessions. It's all gone. Homeless. Helpless. In a single night I've been made no better off than a beggar.

Is this what they want? Nowhere for me to hide. No defense.

I grab my neck, raking my skin with my nails.

"Cecil!" The sheriff grabs my wrists and pulls them down to my lap, "What in the name of heaven are you doing?"

"I had a chain! It was a long silver chain. I had been wearing it when they attacked me. Did they take it?" From what the metal did to Godric, I doubt they touched it at all. It could be my only protection.

"No, no. No one stole it." I calm down as he pats my hands. "David came by and collected it. We removed it and David took it back to the church to keep it safe."

"David?" You sweet, man. Why didn't you leave it with me? Why didn't you stay here with me until I woke up?

"He came by when he heard what had happened. The boy stayed by your side for hours until church business called for him."

I stand up, a wobble a bit. The sheriff stands and offers his hands as support but I shake my head no. "I need to see David. I have to thank him."

Nancy smiles "He is at the church, Dear. Go to him and he'll find you a bed and food. Keep the clothes, the dress doesn't fit me so well anymore. David will take care of things. He is fond of you."

I try to thank them but I can't manage any more than a whisper. I open the door and step Into the light.

* * *

The sun is low in the sky. I could have another hour of daylight left. People walk down the roads, laughing and talking loudly as they make their way back to their homes and families. I should be like them. I should have a home and a family.

This can't be my new life, taking whatever charity the church will give or trying to find a rich man to marry who doesn't mind if there is no dowry. David would marry me. He'd take me in. No, I can't go to him. Not until I am sure those monsters won't chase me straight to him. I wouldn't be able to continue if he was killed in the same way as my brothers. I know these people. I know there is money and a living to be made somewhere without having a man to procure it. What can I do? I'm no smith. I can't build well enough. I stop walking and look up to where my feet have taken me. The tavern. It's getting late. Albert will be behind the counter, getting ready for the night's business. His frizzy orange hair matting into his bush-like beard. He'll be checking in on the two ladies who already live there, his wenches, or whores depending on who takes an interest in them. He might even partake of them himself before it gets too busy.

The wooden door creaks as I push it open. Albert quickly straightens himself behind the bar, grabbing a rag and vigorously polishing the counter top. One of the wenches scampers out from under the bar and into the kitchen. I go beet red, stuck in my spot in front of the door. Should I leave? Was she really just doing that? Who am I to judge? In my mind I have done the same, but in a far more despicable way.

"Might as well come in, Cecil." He adjusts himself, "whatever you think you just saw certainly isn't going to continue now."

Don't show embarrassment. Be strong. Act like what just happened meant nothing, "I need a job, Albert."

He nods, sighing heavily as he tosses the rag into the surface. "I've heard, sweetheart. I'm sympathetic, I honestly am. Your brother James and I had been good friends since your father brought you all here before you were even a thought. I heard about your home and your goats. The constable had been talking about it. I was wondering if it would be my doorstep you would end up on."

I frown. So everyone knows I'm poor, now. He didn't wonder if I would come, he had been planning on it. He plans for every situation, "I need money and somewhere to sleep and hide at night. You're the only one who will offer me paying work. Please, Albert."

His eyes narrow, "You are truly in danger?"

"Yes," I whisper.

"Well, the question is, are you worth it? Will you bring trouble into my tavern or profit?" He gives me a sideways look. He knows how to take advantage of a situation. Maybe I should not have shown him how desperate I am.

"Staying in town and in crowds will keep me safe. I must have been a target because my home was on the outskirts."

"I've been trying to get you to work here for a year now," He points out.

Of course he has. Everyone knows the wenches are no better than prostitutes and Albert is always looking for younger investments.

"I know what you're spinning in your mind. I will not sell myself. I can serve your drinks and cook your food, but I will not throw myself at these people."

"If you're going to be desperate and picky, you're going to have troubles. I might have a single room you can sleep in." He motions for me to follow him as he heads behind the counter.

The kitchen is cramped with crates and a large wood stove. Along the stone wall is a door, half my height but average width. He gives the handle a hard yank and it scrapes heavy across the floor. "Your room, my dear."

There is no light or window, simply stone. It's damp with a bit of a chill. Sacks of potatoes, onions, carrots, and other roots are piled against the back wall. "This isn't a room, this is a root cellar."

"It still counts as a room. A room for a server and cook. If you need to be pretty, you'll get a better room. You can sleep here and help yourself to the kitchen. You start work tonight." He chuckles, "First work you've ever done, eh?"

Tonight? But I still need to go get the chain, "No, I can't work at night. What if they come looking for me? I also have to visit David at the church, and the sun is going to set soon."

"This is a tavern. The only business I get is at night." He jabs his pointer finger at me, "You can work in here at night. I won't send you outside to care for horses or let anyone drag you out into the dark. You're going to have a full stomach, warm fire, and a bed or you can go hungry and sleep in the street. No one will protect you out there. David, that man of God. He has his lovely words, but does that make him a man? If you linger too long with him, will you be able to walk back in the dark?" He pats my cheek just a little too hard, "I'm all you've got."


End file.
